Wormhole and Portal
by Metal Man Zero
Summary: Awwwwww yeah, Ima back, with an amazing world of gumball story. it takes place after the apocalypse, and my OCs Wormhole and Portal meet up with the watersons for some Post-Apocalyptic Adventure. in it the citizens of elmore have aged 2 years. also, some characters have died. who? find out. new chapters every week.
1. The Intro

**Hello guys, Metal Man Zero here. I know i haven't been online at all lately. but, i had an idea for a story during a dream. chapters may be small because im doing this on a Wii U Gamepad, but I will try my best. hey, i could be doing this on my 2DS! now, without further adeu, i bring you Wormhole and Portal!**

**The Forest of Doom**

**2 hours after apocalypse**

**Wormhole's POV **

_Dark... its so dark. we've been travelling this forest for an hour now. My name is Wormhole. I didn't want this name. At least its not my real name. no one calls me by my real name anymore. I am 14 years old, and a younger twin. My sister, the older twin, is named Portal. thats also a nickname. It has been 2 hours since it happened. wait, hold on, i see something up ahead._ "Do you see that?" says Portal. "Yeah" I say. "It looks like a town"


	2. The Search Part 1

Hello,** Metal Man Zero here for chapter 2 of Wormhole and Portal. In this episode, we find out which of the Watersons died in the apocalypse. It will be shocking. I will also be putting OC Forms in this chapter. WARNING: Your OCs may(or may not) die. so enter your OCs in the comments. On with the story!**

**Elmore**

**2 hours after apocalypse**

**Gumball's POV**

_Its been a couple hours since the apocalypse, and me and my family are out in the town, looking for survivers. we're still mourning our family's loss. According to Mom, Dad died when the house fell, though we couldn't find his body. Out of all of us, Mom seems the most distraught by his death. We've also learned of two more deaths. Sussie and _ _Banana Joe both died, most likely by the zombies. Darwin and I are sent to the forest to look for survivors, armed with pistols. Suddenly, two strange cats come into view..._

**Alright, so here is the OC form!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Special Powers:**

**Weapon of Choice:**


	3. Lexy Appears!

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 3! I got an OC! Lexy Waterson from lexboss. Now everyone, keep in mind that every OC submitted to me has a 50% chance of death. i flip a coin to decide. also, i flip another coin after that to see if they reappear. Heads is alive, tails is dead. also, each OC will get at least a full chapter of life. And I can kill the ones who get tails at any random time. so without further adeu, Chapter 3!**

**Just Outside the Forest of Doom**

**2 hours after apocalypse**

**Lexy's POV **

"Man, im tired" _I exclaimed as I Sat down on a rock. Suddenly, I spot a familiar face. _"Hey, it's Gumball!" _I yell._ "How's it going? you know, with the whole apocalypse thing?" "Actually, not to good." says Gumball "Dad... Dad is dead." "Oh. How did Dad die?" I ask. "Aparently, he died when the house fell. we couldn't find the body though." _Says Gumball. I sit there, in shocked silence._


	4. J Bright's Debut!

**Well hello there. It's me, Metal Man Zero, and I JUST WOKE UP! And then I remembered, I have to update this shit. So, here it is. And Shinning's OC, J. Bright will survive. And now, Chapter 4:J. Bright's Debut!**

The Forest of Doom

2.5 Hours after Apocalypse

Portals POV

_It was about, well I dont know how long it was since the Apocalypse, and my brother, Wormhole and I are walking through this strange forest, with dead animal bodies everywhere. It was a gruesome sight indeed. And then, we saw him, With his sword in one hand, and an animal head in the other. And then, he saw us. At first, I was scared for my life, but he was actually quite freindly. "What is your name?" I asked him. _"My name is J. Bright, whats yours?"

**Alright, before I go, im putting up a poll on my profile about who should be in the first SEX SCENE! be sure to check that out. also, I necer specified about Wormhole and Portal they both look like Gumball, but Portal has long pink hair and Wormhole has Short, black hair. If someone would be so kind as to make that on DeviantArt, That would be AMAZING. And like i said, check out the poll on my profile. And please REVIEW! I litterly check the reviews every 5 minutes. Bye!**


End file.
